


伯尔纳

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: AD带球跑，孩子还找上老盖的故事（孩子啊，你爸妈复婚的重任就交给你了）
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

巴黎。

浪漫之都，人人艳羡之所。

格林德沃走在街道上，黑纱遍布城市的上空。他最得力的女助手也高昂着头颅骄傲地走在他的身后。空气里尽是他满意的，野心勃勃的味道。

“多么美妙的时刻。”格林德沃赞叹着。文达微笑地附和着他，“世人会记住今日，因为这将会是改变历史的一天。”

事实上，文达没有说错。

除了黑魔王来巴黎的时候得到了铺天盖地的拥护外，这一天带给格林德沃的惊喜远远不止如此。就像每一个突如其来的意外都伴随着必要的偶然性。

格林德沃走过街道的拐角，一个小男孩拦住了他的去路。准确来讲，也不是拦。而是他恰好站在了格林德沃的身前。

格林德沃的眼睛里闪过一丝不耐，但很快消失了。就在文达刚准备掏出魔杖的时候，那小男孩转过了头。

“等一下。”格林德沃制止住了女巫，他定睛看了看，面前的男孩有一头漂亮的金发，像极了某个贵族家的少爷；而一双深邃的蓝色眼睛直直地盯着自己，竟让他生起了一丝亲近之意。

“小朋友。”格林德沃蹲下身，让自己与男孩平视，“你怎么一个人在这里?”

“这里很危险吗?”对方看上去非常镇定，声音也异常清脆。

“不。”格林德沃微微勾起了嘴角，“这里将会成为最伟大的城市。”

“那真是太好了。”男孩说道，“我的父亲在英国，而我似乎不小心转动了他的魔法器物。”

原来是一个走丢的孩子，格林德沃在心里下了定论。

“您似乎有心事?”对方说道，“对不起，我不是故意的，但似乎您的这里——”男孩指了指自己的脑袋，“有些东西我能听的见。”

格林德沃罕见的惊讶了一下，他的确刚刚放松了些警惕，没想到竟被这孩子乘虚而入了。

“你是个摄神取念师?”

“是我父亲教我的。”

男孩的话似乎不像是一个谎言。格林德沃发觉自己对这个天赋异禀的小男孩产生了一些兴趣，毕竟他看上去绝对不超过十五岁。

“你叫什么?”他问道。

“伯尔纳☆，先生。”

不错的名字。格林德沃站起身，居高临下地看着男孩。“伯尔纳，想跟我回去吗?”

“先生愿意收留我吗，太好了。”伯尔纳露出笑容，他甚至激动地伸出自己的小手拉住了格林德沃。

文达被伯尔纳越矩且大胆的行为吓得心脏猛烈一跳，她还未见过有陌生人对格林德沃如此亲热。她制止的话还未说出口，刚刚呆愣了一瞬间的格林德沃便爽朗地笑了出来。

不知为何，文达觉得这一大一小从某些角度看上去竟有些相像。她甩了甩头，把这种不现实的念头抛到脑后，接着赶紧跟随了上去。

————

今天是霍格沃兹开学的日子。

麦格·米勒娃匆匆赶到教师办公室，阿不思正在桌子前研究纽特从巴西带回来的鼻涕虫，“米勒娃……”看见来人之后阿不思抬起了头，“你把伯尔纳带来了吗?”

“对不起，阿不思。”麦格的脸涨的通红，想必是赶来太过着急的缘故。“伯尔纳……不在霍格莫德。”

阿不思停下了手中的动作，“米勒娃，这是什么意思?”

“他扮成了吉埃拉☆的模样。”麦格说，“在三把扫帚里一直都没人发现。等我赶到的时候他早就溜走了。说真的，阿不思，能够在十一岁就调制出复方汤剂的孩子真的不多见。”

阿不思却很头疼，“我倒不希望他如此，这孩子太调皮了。”

“他会去哪呢?”

“他只是不想上学罢了。”阿不思摇了摇头，“以他的学识上一年级的确有点难为他了。或许他去哪里玩了，我们再等等看吧。”

“我只是怕他跑到禁林去。”麦格有些担忧。

“我亲爱的米勒娃，他已经进去好几十次了。你敢信吗，马人都争着和他做朋友。”

“哦——阿不思，你到底生出了一个什么神奇的存在啊！”

————

伯尔纳被格林德沃带回了他占据的那所巴黎民宅。

“文达，告诉仆人给他准备一个房间。”进了门之后，格林德沃吩咐道。

“我有单独的房间吗?”伯尔纳显得受宠若惊。

“当然，我从来不苛刻孩子。”格林德沃对着门口放置好的镜子整理了一下脖子上的领结，理所当然地说道。

“谢谢您！”伯尔纳看上去非常开心。

“不过……”格林德沃似乎想到了什么，“你姓什么?”

伯尔纳抿了抿嘴唇，果断地摇了摇头，“我不知道。”

“怎么会?” 格林德沃显然不信。

伯尔纳的眉毛耷拉下来，看起来很是惹人疼爱，“我的父亲从来没有告诉过我，他只是叫我伯尔纳。”

“可怜的孩子，但这不是你的错。”格林德沃象征性地摸了摸男孩的头顶，“好了，你该去休息了。”黑巫师招了招手，一个棕色头发的女仆便走了过来，“以后你有什么事情就找她。”

“您好，我是萝丝。”对方朝他鞠了一躬。

伯尔纳乖巧地点了点头，他跟随着萝丝走上二楼，走过拐角的时候，他看了一眼还在和文达的说话的格林德沃，眼神里包含着一丝不易察觉的恋恋不舍。

房间很大很舒适，但伯尔纳没有为此表现出什么别样的情绪，和在格林德沃面前完全不一样。女仆安置好他后便离开了，他一个人走到窗户边上，远处的夕阳还残留着些许的余晖，透亮的天空渐渐变得暗沉起来。

这时候一只雪白的猫头鹰从远处飞了进来，小动物欢快地扇动着翅膀，伯尔纳则伸出手来抚摸着它的毛发。

“潘，我见到爸爸了，他比我想得还要威风。”

伯尔纳趴在阳台上，看上去若有所思。

“他会喜欢我吗?”

男孩闭上了眼睛，晚风轻柔地吹拂着他的发梢。等伯尔纳再次睁开眼睛的时候，那里的瞳仁竟变成了一蓝一灰。尤其是另一只不同于普通人的眼眸，细看竟有不符合年龄的锐利。

————

“他是谁?”

“你看见他了吗?”

……

格林德沃刚前脚走出会议室，众圣徒们便开始议论纷纷。他们的alpha主人带回了一个男孩，仅仅几十分钟这个消息已经传遍了整个宅邸。

文达走回房间时，阿伯纳西从后面凑了上来。文达与他拉开距离，并且耸了耸肩，“别问我那个问题。”

“他真的不是?” 阿伯纳西的脸上堆满好奇。

“只是一个路过的男孩，有几分聪明而已。”文达面色不改道。

“也是，如果真的是主人的私生子你也不会像现在这样淡定了。”

文达笑出了声，但下一秒却立刻绷紧了脸，“阿伯纳西，我看你是想被扔到阿兹卡班去喂摄魂怪。”

阿伯纳西赶紧吐了吐舌头，不提这一茬了。

————

格林德沃将头骨捧在手里，黑色的烟雾喷薄而出，克雷登斯的脸出现在房间的中央。虽然只是个稀薄的影子，但文达、阿伯纳西、还有克拉尔等人都目不转睛地盯着半空。

“那么……克雷登斯·巴瑞伯恩……”格林德沃低沉的嗓音响起，“养他的女人差点害死他，生他的母亲他却想找， **他太想有个家，太渴望爱了** ……路都铺好了，他顺着走呢。 **线索会将他引向我，还有那陌生又光彩的真实身份。”**

“怎么他那么重要?”克拉尔开口了，但不知道是不是伯尔纳看错，他觉得其他人都心照不宣的侧过了头。

格林德沃一步步走向克拉尔，带着一股很强的侵略性，“对我们事业构成最大威胁的是谁呢?”

**“阿不思·邓布利多。”** 克拉尔回答道。

伯尔纳瞪圆了双眼。

“要是我让你现在去他所在的学校，把他揪出来了，替我杀了他，愿意吗，克拉尔。”

克拉尔有些战栗，忽然门外传来一阵响声，众人看向声音的来源，竟然是伯尔纳。看见所有人的视线都聚集在他身上，伯尔纳揉了揉眼睛，一副睡眼惺忪的模样。

“抱歉，先生。我迷路了。”

“你不该这样跑出来。”格林德沃走向男孩，“快回去睡觉吧。”

“是，先生。”伯尔纳礼貌地点了点头，“文达。”格林德沃看向一旁的女巫，“将他送过去吧，今天的会议就到这里。”

克拉尔很明显松了口气，文达优雅地走过去看向伯尔纳，“我们走吧。”

**陌生又光彩的真实身份吗?**

在没人看到的地方，伯尔纳露出了一个耐人寻味的微笑。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

英国。

圣保罗大教堂。

纽特再次看到邓布利多的时候不由得感慨，他的老师一直喜欢在高处见面的这个习惯是一点儿没改。

“说真的，邓布利多……这次想要我做什么?”

据传言，当伟大的白巫师邓布利多心情不好的时候，城中总会充满大雾。阿不思和纽特行走在雾气弥漫的街道上，讨论着他们接下来的计划。

“我要你去巴黎，找到克雷登斯。”

“原谅我这样问你，邓布利多……”每次纽特着急的时候说话都有些吞吐，“……由你去抵抗格林德沃岂不是更方便吗?”

“谁说我不去?”阿不思没有向平时一般笑意盈盈，他说话时眉毛皱成一道很深的沟壑，看上去心事重重：“——但我这次抽不开身去找默然者。”

纽特心下一惊，他的直觉告诉他出了什么事，而这件事情已经重大到劳烦这位常年待在霍格沃兹的教授出马了。

他深深地吸了一口气，“可是我被禁止出境旅行。”

“这次跟着我，你也会害怕么?”阿不思朝自己的学生笑了笑。明明是安抚纽特的话，却显得有些心不在焉。

“说得对，教授。”纽特作出一副恍然大悟的模样，声音似乎也比平常大了一点， **“毕竟你是英伦最出色的alpha。”**

“纽特，我听到了什么，你在开玩笑，你竟然会开玩笑了?” 阿不思终于看上去开心了点，“但别打趣我了。”他歪了歪头，“——你知道我不是。”

————

“今天你将会得到与主人共同进餐的机会。”

在伯尔纳睡了一个好觉之后，萝丝这样告诉他。

“所以你需要穿的正式点。”萝丝将伯尔纳的白衬衫脱下来，“这是谁给你准备的衣服?你应该穿些适合你年龄的。”

“我爸爸。”伯尔纳看上去也很无奈，“没办法，他有太多西装三件套了。”

“……或者是八岁之前他给我穿过的花纹波点。”伯尔纳又补充了一句。

“格林德沃先生的品味很好。”提起他，萝丝的表情都变得陶醉了些，“没有男人不会向往他的衣橱。”

“那么他应该给我爸爸准备几件。”伯尔纳说道。

“我的孩子，这话可不能随便说——”萝丝将手指放置在伯尔纳的嘴唇上，“好了，小绅士。你该下楼去了。”

伯尔纳到餐厅的时候格林德沃已经坐在那了，他向男人问好，格林德沃则收起手里的报纸冲他点了点头。

“坐吧，伯尔纳，坐到我旁边来。”

伯尔纳坐上凳子之后，两条腿还在空中晃荡。他关怀道，“先生睡得怎么样?”

“谢谢你，伯尔纳，还会关心我的睡眠。”格林德沃将仆人刚端上来的水果酥饼挪到伯尔纳的面前，“但很不幸，我是个常年失眠患者——喏，法式早餐。”

“我爸爸也是，所以他可以给我讲整晚的故事。”

“你似乎很喜欢你的爸爸，他一定是个很优秀的omega吧。”格林德沃将羊角面包咬下来一口，优雅地嚼着。

“他是最优秀的。”伯尔纳甜甜一笑。

“主人。”文达从外面走进来，她今天穿的非常漂亮。翠绿色的长裙，肩颈也露在外面，“拉雪兹神父公墓的事情都已经准备好了。”

伯尔纳拿起汤匙，看似专心的吃饭，耳朵却早就竖了起来。

“我想我们的 **‘伙伴们’** 也已准备好了。”格林德沃满意道，他端起咖啡杯饮了一口，看上去踌躇满志。

“尤其是斯卡曼德，我迫不及待地想看看他这次还能有什么花招。”文达将双手抱在胸前，姿态是同样的饱含自信，“主人，世界将会是您的了。”

“我也可以去吗?”

文达和格林德沃都意外地看向男孩，“伯尔纳，我想那个地方不是你可以去的。”格林德沃挑了挑眉，“那里可是很危险的。”

“可是危险也意味着伟大——不是吗?”伯尔纳没有因为被两位当代黑巫师凝视而感到紧张，他转了转眼珠，当眼睛扫过那张被格林德沃放下的报纸时，他又心生一计。

“对不起，我不是有意要听您们的对话。”伯尔纳说，“先生您提到的斯卡曼德……是那个神奇动物学家吗?”

“哦?你竟然知道他?”

“说起来，他住的村子与我们家相邻。但我不是很喜欢他。”

对不起了，斯卡曼德叔叔。伯尔纳在心中默默道了歉。

“没人会喜欢他。”格林德沃的语气泄露出一丝轻蔑，“当然，某些人除外。”

这句话倒不像是单纯的不满，伯尔纳眨了眨眼，“请让我跟随您吧，先生。”

“小家伙。”格林德沃俯下身子，“你知道我是谁吗?你就不会害怕?”

“事实上，我并不害怕。”伯尔纳回答的很干脆，但他忽然意识到了什么，“我敬畏您。”他立刻又加了一句。

这话似乎是真的把格林德沃逗开心了，他重新坐回座椅，“那你就跟我们去吧，别到处乱跑。”

伯尔纳开心地答应了，他拿起已经空了的碟子，“我吃好了，先生。”

看着伯尔纳与仆人离去的身影，文达说出了自己的看法：“主人，您似乎对他很好。”

“这孩子看上去倒前途无量。”格林德沃说，“未雨绸缪总是件好事。何况我也没有吃亏，不是吗。”

文达明了：“是，我的主人。”

“还有一件事。”格林德沃举起了一只手指，并压低了声音，“那份文件，你今日找个时候给我取回来。”

文达点头答应，面目上也笼罩上了一层严肃。

————

阴雨天。

特拉弗斯和忒修斯在暮色降临的时候来到了巴黎。

“恶心，做作的阴谋家。”特拉弗斯这样点评格林德沃，“他下一步想蚕食哪里?大不列颠吗?”

忒修斯跟随着自己的上司，但显然他有自己所想。“我不知道，阁下。”

“看看这条街道上还有多少是我们的人?而整个欧洲又有多少人还站在我们这边呢，包括邓布利多。”

提起邓布利多，这位魔法部的官员的脸上不由得露出一丝厌恶。

“不说这令人不开心的事了。”特拉弗斯整理了一下情绪，“我们的钩子☆有没有调查到什么事情?”

“他们说是一份重大的文件，是关于邓布利多的。”忒修斯如实相告。

“最好是能让他栽跟头的。”特拉弗斯说，“不然就没有意义了。那份文件在哪?”

“法国魔法部。”

————

伯尔纳进入魔法部的时候复方汤剂已经失去了效用，毕竟他之前假扮三把扫帚老板娘的时候用去了不少。但所幸潜入就是胜利。伯尔纳的个头很小，这很方便他躲过众人。

魔法部的玻璃穹顶散发着某种冷意，当伯尔纳走进地下的那个卷宗室时那种感觉更甚。

“这可不是小孩子来的地方。”站在前台的那个年长女人盯着伯尔纳，“你是谁?”

“我来找属于我父亲的东西。”伯尔纳同样回望着她，没有丝毫惧意。

“很抱歉，我想这里没有你想要的。”对方冷淡地下了逐客令。

“我说你……别看不起小孩子啊。”伯尔纳摇了摇头，他的手作出了一个掏魔杖的姿势，这时躲在暗处的两只黑色灵猫就冲向了他。

“魔法部就这样对待英格兰来的客人吗?”

伯尔纳摊开手掌，那里空空如也，而他的脸上也露出得逞的模样。

“抱歉，假动作。”

说话的同时，他回头看向那两只狡猾的生物，“嘘——”伯尔纳将嘴唇微微撅起，瞬间它们就如同被定住了一般，止步不前了。

年长女人诧异地看向伯尔纳，而男孩却调皮地笑了，带着些许自豪：“我一直很擅长安抚小动物。”

**“现在可以让我进去了吗?”**

伯尔纳走进漆黑的通道，这里不同于那些可以直接看到的，变幻无穷的金色谱氏阁，而是幽深的如同寂静的河流。墙壁，天花板，都是黑色且光滑的大理石瓷砖。人踩在里面可以清晰的看到自己的倒影。

而走廊的尽头，则放置着一个镂空的银色盒子，盒子四周则被几条绿色的藤蔓密不透风的包裹着。

这究竟是什么东西呢?

伯尔纳缓缓走近，他拽下了一根头发，试探性地向前扔去。瞬间那些静止的藤蔓就蠕动了起来，而像那根细丝一样的毛发马上就被露出的一张大嘴吞噬不见了。

伯尔纳吓了一跳，他果断退后了几步。那张嘴巴在空中嚼了嚼，又仿佛不满意似的打了个凝重的哈欠。

“看看，有人来了。”

是个粗哑的嗓音。

“你来找什么?宝贝儿……”

伯尔纳警惕地盯着对面，“我要里面的文件。”

“这可不是一般人能拿到的。”嘴巴发出了一阵“哧哧”的笑声，“以血之名，才可以换取。”

“谁的血?” 伯尔纳问道。

“你说呢……当然是这个世界上最恶贯满盈的人。”

伯尔纳闻言眯了眯眼睛，“那一定是当代最邪恶的黑巫师了吧。”他只思索了一瞬，便从怀中掏出一把小巧的匕首，在手上迅速划了一道口子。

血液从伤口中流出，伯尔纳举起胳膊，将鲜血滴入盒子上。

藤蔓发出一阵刺耳的尖叫，血液在绿色的粗枝上游走，还隐隐有燃烧之势。那张大嘴再次发出的声音则变得十分惶恐。

“你是谁！”

伯尔纳睁大了眼睛，异色的瞳孔迸发出耀眼的光芒。

**“伯尔纳·格林德沃。不知道这个身份——有没有资格拿到它?”**

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“钩子”俗称卧底，细作，这里我私设为傲罗们私下的俚语。
> 
> 关于邓校的穿衣品味，我也不是很了解。总之他很爱穿西装就是了，所以这里安排了一个伯尔纳的小小吐槽。
> 
> 伯尔纳进入魔法部的时间私设是比蒂娜和纽特都要靠前，并且本文为了剧情顺畅，格皇靠伏地蝙号召追随者的时间也提前了。


	3. Chapter 3

“什么——丢了?” 

“很抱歉。”文达站在格林德沃面前，她低着头，表情非常复杂。 

“没有人能够打开它，除了我自己。”格林德沃陷入了沉思，“你确定拿着那个装着我血液的小器皿了吗?” 

“绝对拿了。”文达解释着，“那个前台的女人大概率是被人施了一忘皆空，什么都不记得了。” 

“真有意思……” 

“是不是我们不小心泄露了什么?”文达皱起眉头，“有人捷足先登了。” 

“即使有人知道，也绝不可能取走它。”格林德沃用手摩挲着嘴唇，那是他思考时候的常用动作。“除非……” 

“除非?” 

“除非是一个身上有我鲜血的人。”格林德沃像是想到了什么，“难道是……” 

格林德沃突然激动起来，他猛地站起身，神色间竟然有些惊喜。就在文达还摸不着头脑的时候，格林德沃朝她露出了一个微笑。 

**“看来他来了，他来巴黎了。”**

———— 

拉兹雪神父公墓演讲前一个小时。 

格林德沃一行人到达这里的时候这座公墓还没有人烟，高大的树木遍布在墓碑的外围，圣徒们像是暗夜的影子一般跟在格林德沃的身后。 

“我很喜欢这里。真正的寂静之地……”格林德沃停下脚步，扫视了一下四周。 

文达的身后跟着伯尔纳，他自从跟来之后还一句话都没说过。文达侧过头去看着他，“伯尔纳。”她的声音很轻，“你怎么穿了这么一件衣服?” 

伯尔纳穿着一件褐色衬衫，就像是从哪里偷来的一样，尤其是袖子长到完全遮掩住了他的整个手掌；下身则是一条男士的骑马裤，和一双来的时候就穿着的藏蓝色靴子。 

“我出来的有点着急。”伯尔纳有点不好意思，“我今天的形象是不是不太好?” 

文达挑眉道，“没有，不碍事的。” 

——又没人会注意到这个小孩子。 

“我们该进去了。” 

格林德沃转过头来看着他的追随者们，他的目光不经意地定格在与文达交流的伯尔纳的脸上，男孩抬头的样子让他莫名觉得熟悉，一丝异样的感觉划过他的心尖，但却转瞬即逝。 

我们的黑魔王，第一次也是最后一次，错过了他本应该有的猜想。 

伯尔纳看着格林德沃的背影，他手心还未愈合的伤口仍在微微刺痛，他瞥了瞥落在不远处的一处墓碑上的猫头鹰，雪一样的毛发在黑夜中已经看不出来了，他的潘，正瞪着灯泡似的眼睛凝视着自己。 

他的宠物只有在某个特定的时候才会这么的老实。 

伯尔纳的内心雀跃起来，不论今晚会发生什么，他最开始的目的马上就要达到了。 

———— 

纽特挤进站满人的石阶，虽然早有准备，但这乌泱泱的圣徒们充斥在公墓每一处的阵仗还是令他有些焦虑。他与蒂娜走散了，纽特只好找准一个位置穿了过去。他只顾看着正中央的石台——格林德沃一会便会出现在那里；直到一个红衣男人按住了他的肩膀，纽特才意识到自己差点撞上了对方。 

“抱歉……”纽特赶忙道歉，他转过头，身旁的男人有着茂密的胡子，足足遮住了半边脸，但对方澄澈的蓝色眼睛让纽特觉得一阵恍惚，他马上意识到了什么，“邓……邓布利多?” 

阿不思点了点头，他潜伏在巴黎，却一直与纽特分开行动着。他比了一个“嘘”，示意纽特降低声音。 

“什么时候进来的?”纽特压低音量，眼睛向四处乱瞟着。 

“早就到了。”阿不思双手合十，一阵热烈的掌声响起过后，格林德沃从里面走了出来。 

“说真的……你该告诉我了，邓布利多。你到底来干什么的?” 

“伯尔纳。”这次阿不思很爽快，“我来带回伯尔纳。” 

纽特瞪大了眼睛，“伯……伯尔纳在这?在巴黎?” 

阿不思点头，“一个人跑过来的，简直比我们私自出境这个行为还英勇。” 

“梅林的胡子！”纽特身体向后一仰，忍不住感叹着。 

全场安静了，所有人的视线都凝聚在格林德沃的身上。而这位伟大的黑巫师显然十分享受这样的场合。而阿不思正抓紧四处巡视着，试图在人群中找到伯尔纳的身影。 

会在哪呢? 

他敢说小崽子一定会跟着格林德沃来拉兹雪公墓，只是…… 

“Legilimens摄神取念——”阿不思轻声开口，连离他最近的纽特都没有听到。格林德沃“善解人意”的演讲飘过他的耳畔，就像一阵风，因为阿不思甚至不用想就知道男人会说些什么。 

就在这时，纽特注意到了格林德沃上衣口袋里别着的挂坠。他察觉出一丝不同寻常，不知为何，纽特下意识地就看向了阿不思。

格林德沃身旁的女巫走了上来，手里还拿着一个插着管子的头骨。“这是什么?”纽特盯着那个东西看，如若没有错他还看到了——1898——四个阿拉伯数字。 

“预言。”阿不思说，“小心，会非常——逼真。” 

幻象里，坦克的车轮轰隆隆地碾向众人，炮弹和硝烟还有成群的尸体让巫师们恐慌起来，阿不思的眉毛紧紧皱着，他还是没有感受到伯尔纳。 

“这就是未来吗?”他听到身边的一个女巫上气不接下气的说道。 

“……傲罗们也在我们之中。” 

格林德沃最后的一番话让刚刚安静的人群又立刻骚动起来，“是忒修斯……”纽特朝四处打量着，当然不止他一个人这么做了。 

“他们还是来了。” 

“格林德沃要怎么做?”纽特紧张地盯着远处的忒修斯。 

阿不思深吸了一口气，“你信吗?他什么都不会做。” 

“他们想要自由……你的愤怒，你渴望复仇自然而然……” 

格林德沃的话还没说完，两道绿色的光就闪烁起来，还没等众人看清什么，一个女孩就倒下了。 

“但他什么目的都能达到。”阿不思略苦涩地将后半句补充上。 

今夜，傲罗无理由攻击一名巫师的消息就会传遍整个魔法世界。 

“那个傲罗真的有点愚蠢不是吗?这明显是一个圈套。” 

一个稚嫩的童声闯进了阿不思的脑海，他的心突然绷紧起来，他终于听到了。 

伯尔纳。 

“他毁了今晚。” 

男孩叹息着。 

阿不思找寻着声音的来源，终于在格林德沃走向那个死去女孩的时候，他看到了伯尔纳的小靴子，他曾在对角巷给男孩买的。 

阿不思掏出魔杖，对准了隐藏在下面通道的那个小巧身影。 

就是现在。 

但咒语还没发出，男孩就像是察觉到阿不思发现了他似的，那双靴子立马缩了回去。 

惋惜了一下，格林德沃重新站起身来，号召着所有人：“幻影移形——各位，从此地出发，去传出消息。因为不是我们在使用暴力。” 

话毕。只用了一瞬间，巫师们一个个消失不见了，整个公墓又恢复成了之前的空荡荡。 

蓝色的火焰顷刻间充满了环形石砖旁边的整个空间，文达·罗齐尔，阿伯纳西，还有几个黑巫师都果断地穿了过去，带着他们的斗志和忠心。 

但所有怀揣着不轨之心的人，就会在火焰里消耗殆尽。 

阿不思咬紧牙关，如果他现在想要带走伯尔纳，他就必须过去。 

厉火蔓延了过来，除了忒修斯，傲罗们都在疯狂逃窜。阿不思缓缓举起了魔杖，他必须做点什么了。 

但就在他决定好的那一刻，他的目光猝不及防的与格林德沃在空中对接。 

“ **你终于准备出手了吗，阿不思?”**

———— 

他怎么会知道? 

阿不思有些诧异，还没有到一个小时，他的伪装也足够完美。难道是伯尔纳?不，不可能是他。 

“你的装扮无懈可击，甚至还是我最讨厌的大胡子模样。”格林德沃说，“但你还是暴露了自己的行踪。” 

阿不思走近那团焰火，纽特急忙制止道，“不要过去——” 

“说说看，你怎么发现的?” 

两人仿佛对四周的一切都视若无睹掉，他们就这样紧紧地盯着彼此。他们好多年没见了，虽然没有想到会是这样的场面，但暗潮涌动的情绪潜伏在表面平静的二人身上。 

“我的文件，你不该偷走它。” 

“什么文件?” 

阿不思没料到格林德沃会这样说。 

“你……” 

格林德沃刚想继续说些什么，阿不思视线一转，他看到伯尔纳朝这边跑了过来。 

“伯尔纳，等一下！” 

伯尔纳就像只灵巧的精灵，穿过那团烈火后稳稳地站在了圆台上，而阿不思在此刻也义无反顾的走上前去，站在高处的纽特刚想过去便被忒修斯拉住了。 

冰冷的火舌舔舐着阿不思，但其他人预料的灰飞烟灭并没有来临，白巫师毫发无伤。 

随后他们三个都拉开了一个安全距离，但伯尔纳看上去格外激动。 

“你认识他?” 

格林德沃露出孤疑的目光，阿不思的眼里则闪过一丝慌乱。 

“我们……” 

**“爸爸，我好想你。”**

伯尔纳上前抱住了阿不思，孩子的脸蛋看上去天真又无辜。 

此话宛如一记惊雷，不止格林德沃，在场的所有人都仿佛静止了一般。 

这个孩子多大?也就才十一岁吧? 

格林德沃的脸上凝聚起团团怒气，他艰难地开口道， **“阿不思，你结婚了?”**

tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

熊熊燃烧的烈火中，气氛一时有些凝滞。 

“邓布利多有孩子?”另一旁的忒修斯显然震惊到了，他看向自己的弟弟，“你一直都知道?” 

“是的。”纽特点点头，但又立刻否认道，“但我不知道这个孩子是邓布利多……与谁的……” 

就在阿不思打算妄图想解释些什么的时候（虽然他根本没什么实质性的借口），这时厉火又扩大了一倍 。甚至魔火已经幻化成了攻击人的猛兽形态，叫嚣着扑向众人。 

这显然不是个叙事的好时机，阿不思和格林德沃也意识到了。阿不思举起魔杖，却是朝向伯尔纳的方向，而与此同时格林德沃也眼疾手快地将伯尔纳抱在了怀里。 

格林德沃的举动让阿不思无法发出任何咒语，因为这样势必也会伤害到伯尔纳。 

**“来找我，阿不思。这样你才能带走他。”**

格林德沃在焰火中露出了志在必得的笑容，他向后退去，在众目睽睽之下，格林德沃带着伯尔纳消失不见了。 

———— 

“先生……” 

回到纽蒙迦德堡的时候，格林德沃把自己和伯尔纳关在房间里，并勒令所有人都不得进入。 

“你还要叫我先生吗?” 

将伯尔纳放在座椅上，格林德沃看着男孩，他们有一样颜色的头发，一样的脸型轮廓，除了那双与阿不思及其相似的蓝色眼睛外，他怎么之前会没有料到呢——父母长相充分结合的孩子，他的孩子。 

让他确认的是抱起伯尔纳的那一瞬间，阿不思望着他的目光里，残留的片刻依恋。 

即使非常微小，还是被他捕捉到了。那是一个omega在面对自己的alpha时的本能反应。 

那种目光击中了他，格林德沃否认了自己刚刚可笑的猜想，他的omega不会和别人结婚生子。但同时，他必须证实另一个堪称荒唐的想法。 

**他与阿不思有一个孩子。** 而这个孩子跨越海峡来到了他的身边。 

只有一点他想不通，就是这个孩子的年龄…… 

伯尔纳缩了缩肩膀，也明白了格林德沃话中的含义。 

**“爸爸。”**

伯尔纳抬头看了一眼格林德沃，不向之前那般乖巧可爱，而是带着些肉眼可见的紧张。 

“对于这个称呼你等了多久?” 

格林德沃蹲下身子，一如他第一次见到伯尔纳的那样。 

“十一年。”伯尔纳低声道，“阿尔来找我之后您打算怎么做?” 

“你平时都是那样叫他的?” 

伯尔纳点了点头。 

“那么，乖儿子，你得帮爸爸的忙。”格林德沃伸出手掐了一下伯尔纳粉嫩的脸颊，“帮我把你妈妈追回来。” 

———— 

深夜的纽蒙迦德安静极了，月光笼罩下的城堡寂静无声，当然，除了某个访客到达之后。 

对于黑魔王格林德沃的老巢，这一直是个谜。但阿不思一直都是知道的。他披着一条黑色的长袍，影子从门缝里一直延长到整面落地的巨大玻璃窗前，从那里可以看到对面延绵不绝的山脉。 

“你来了。” 

客厅中间的天鹅绒沙发上坐着一个男人，他背对着阿不思，待他走进来的时候才将身子转了过来。 

盖勒特·格林德沃。 

阿不思的心不由得揪了起来，时隔多年他再次见到这个人还是稳不住心神。 

“是的，我来了。” 

一阵风吹向了阿不思，年轻教授的袍子便飞到了空中，露出他穿着的一身西装。“我想好好看看你，阿尔。”格林德沃紧盯着他，右手一挥，袍子便如同一块破抹布一样被丢弃在地上。 

“那么你看到了。”阿不思的喉结微微耸动，他走上前，几乎快挨到了格林德沃。他的手举了起来，和他的魔杖一起。 

**“把孩子还给我，盖勒特。”**

“看来你不想和我好好聊一聊吗?”格林德沃说，“还有……我亲爱的阿尔，那是 **我们** 的孩子。”男人着重咬紧了中间的发音。 

阿不思的手差点抖了一抖，“……你知道了。” 

“毕竟——他是那么的像我和你，不是吗。”格林德沃说话的语调仿佛是古典戏剧的男主角，他抬起手将阿不思的胳膊缓缓放下，身体更是靠了过去，让他们之间几乎没有了缝隙。 

“别这样火气冲天的，难道你不想告诉我，这个孩子是怎么来的吗?” 

tbc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：关于巴黎的蓝色火焰究竟是不是厉火咒还有待考证，所以这里先用厉火表示。


	5. Chapter 5

闻言，阿不思的睫毛快速的眨了几下，这是人紧张的时候就会做出的惯性反应。而这细微的变化自然逃不过黑巫师的眼睛。

“我……”

“我想我们自从那年夏天每日共赴云雨之后就没有再一起做爱了。”格林德沃的每个字都那么清晰、直白，似乎要把阿不思的整个心都剖析开一般。

看出来老情人的哑然，格林德沃也不急迫。他抬起手指在阿不思的脸颊暧昧的划过，鼻尖里却没有多少属于omega的味道。

“你的味道好浅……几乎都没有属于我的气息了。”格林德沃努力在空气中嗅了一下，“还在扮演你的角色吗——最伟大的白巫师——”

**“最伟大的alpha?”**

“闭嘴。盖勒特。”阿不思终于作出了今夜的第一个反抗之举，他试图挣脱开格林德沃的束缚，却被男人更有力的臂膀环住了。

“别，我向你道歉。”格林德沃一下子就变得柔情似水起来，“既然你不想说，我就提醒你一下吧。”

“你要说什么?”阿不思的态度依旧是冷冷的。

“1916年的夏天。”格林德沃密切地关注着阿不思的反应，“在维也纳的一家巫师旅馆。”

终于，白巫师自持的面具有了裂开的痕迹，格林德沃继续攻占着对方的内心。“我酩酊大醉，醒来之后只觉得头重脚轻，那是我这么多年来唯一一次喝醉。我询问了前台的服务人员，他们告诉我除了一个清洁工之外就没有人再进入过我的房间。”

**“或许你知道那个清洁工是谁?”**

“我要走了。”阿不思的呼吸纷乱，他来之前就料到盖勒特会不会有所猜想，但真正这样说出来简直让他觉得无地自容。

那个夜晚拥有的短暂欢愉像是毒药慢慢渗透着他的四肢百骸，热浪和情潮在当时无法自拔的爆发，他的思念，他的隐忍——阿不思禁欲多年来唯一的失控。

“你不带走伯尔纳了?”格林德沃的语调懒洋洋的，一切似乎都在他的掌握之中。

“你会把他交给我吗?”阿不思想起伯尔纳便觉得一股子闷气堵在心头，“看来那孩子非常喜欢你。”

“这话我倒是听出一点拈酸吃醋的感觉。”格林德沃笑出声，洋洋盈耳一如当年。

“别走了……你就当施舍我一晚。”格林德沃换上可怜的面容，手下的动作却毫不怯懦。他的大掌流连在阿不思的下身，指尖慢慢解开那绷紧的裤扣，“不行，盖勒特。”阿不思猛然按住，“别这样。”

**“那你摸摸我。”**

格林德沃诱惑的尾音像是扫过全身上下敏感处的羽毛，光是听声音就让人浑身发软。他直接抓住阿不思的手抚上了自己的两腿中央，那里已经坚硬如铁，似乎还有滚烫的热意袭来。

阿不思的呼吸已经不顺畅了，他觉得自己后脖颈处的腺体正在隐隐作痛，即使常年用魔法掩盖自己身上本能对alpha的吸引，面对一个曾经标记过他的男人，这也是太难的事情。

“至少为了伯尔纳，他很希望你今夜能在这留宿。”

就仿佛是最后崩断的一根弦，阿不思与眼前人交颈厮磨起来，他的舌尖有些许僵硬，被含住的时候甚至还微微颤抖着。

二人幻影移形到了楼上的卧室，阿不思被男人抵在了门板上，他的衣服有些繁琐，这让格林德沃有点失去耐心。干脆用魔法好了，格林德沃刚有这个准备，阿不思便恳求道，“慢，慢点……盖勒特。”

好吧，他的爱人还太羞涩。

忽然一个捉弄的想法占据了格林德沃的大脑，他带动着阿不思一起跌落在床上，“阿尔，展示给我。”他挑逗着，“那一晚你是怎么做的，我们模拟一下，怎么样?”

**“你是这样撑在我身上的吗?”**

格林德沃看着跨开双腿坐在自己身上的阿不思，男人的脸早就酡红一片，西装裤和内裤都被扒了下来，丰厚的肉缝可以微微探寻一二。

明明都是格林德沃在主导，但他的话语却让阿不思真的有种自己在诱奸盖勒特的错觉。

**“你是这样让我进入你的吗?”**

“别说话！”

阿不思用仅存的一丝意识捂住了格林德沃的嘴唇，但与此同时他的身子向前歪去，这直接方便了格林德沃。男人的阴茎顺势滑进了湿润的穴洞，黑巫师的笑意从阿不思的掌心泄露。

“你里面好热。”

一道闪电这时劈开了混沌的夜空，伴随着轰轰隆隆的巨响，将黑暗的卧室晃的发亮。

下雨了。

而房间内仅有的几声低喘淹没在这充满雨水的夜晚，这是独属于二人的一场幽会，也是他们璀璨而又斑驳的前半生中难得的片刻温存。

————

格林德沃在清晨的第一声鸟鸣时醒了过来，他的手朝一旁摸了摸，但那侧本该温热的被窝早就空了。格林德沃不禁佩服起阿不思的意志力，毕竟他昨夜没少“耕耘”，但男人却依旧走的毫不留情。

一张纸条留在洁白的枕头上，格林德沃将它拿起，上面还残留着阿不思身上独有的薄荷清香，还带着点橙花和香柠檬的甜。

“告诉伯尔纳，不想回去的话一直别回来了。”

这话看上去倒是有些小气，格林德沃摇了摇头，阿不思竟然一个字都没给他留啊。

格林德沃装模作样地叹了口气，然后翻了个身重新躺回床上。仔细端详男人的面容，他似乎还沉醉在昨天与阿不思的美好接触中。

他的爱人和以前不一样了，在戈德里克山谷的时候，那个总是凑上来缠着他的人不再是那个模样了。

但无论是谁也都在这漫长的岁月里变了。他自己又何尝不是呢。

他的焦躁，午夜梦回时所有的虚空，他的所求，都幻化成了一个人的身影。

**他不能再失去一次阿不思。** 而伯尔纳，就是梅林那个老头子派给他的契机。

不急。格林德沃单手捂住脸庞轻笑出声，鱼在钩上了，他等着呢。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：关于阿不思对外宣称是alpha的事情前面有留伏笔哟……
> 
> 这章依旧没有注释……所以……暗示……


	6. Chapter 6

斯考特·布什最近有些洋洋得意。 

起因要从他被派遣到奥地利执行任务说起。作为一名普通傲罗，他已经三年零五个月没有升职过了，可以说他是最不起眼的下属之一了。甚至连去奥地利这样的任务都是许多傲罗挑剩下的。不为别的，就因为那里是黑魔王的故乡，反动势力最猖獗的地带之一。黑巫师聚集的场所比比皆是，据说还有人为了格林德沃而朝圣，种种这些都严重影响了他的办公。 

那日下午他照常在街头巡视，扮成一个卖糖果的商人。虽然还未到傍晚，但他的一些伙伴已经打算去酒馆寻乐子了。就在他也打算换班之后与谁消遣一下的时候，一个小孩子走到了他的铺子前。 

就是这个孩子，斯考特永远也忘不了自己见到他时那个男孩的模样。对方有一双异瞳，和通缉令上那个臭名昭著的男人一模一样，唯一的区分就是颜色的位置——是反过来的。 

斯考特第一反应就是掏出魔杖，不可饶恕咒在他的脑袋里过了好几遭，但看到男孩一脸懵懂无知的面孔时他硬生生地止住了。 

“你……想要什么? ” 

“柠檬味的糖。”男孩看上去有礼貌极了，似乎也没察觉到斯考特的戒备。 

“你要多少? ”斯考特紧紧的盯着他，他的汗都要流下来了。 

男孩偏过头想了想，“一袋就可以了，谢谢你。” 

就在斯考特回过身的时候，一个疯狂的计划突然闪现在他的脑海里。他曾经见过英国魔法部的一个叫做忒修斯的傲罗，风采高雅并且气宇轩昂。如果成功了，他也会成为那样引人注目的存在。 

他深深吸了一口气，将袋子递给伯尔纳的时候，他做好了决定。斯考特与男孩攀谈起来，所幸对方的警惕性非常的低，甚至还傻乎乎地向自己透露了很多东西出来。 

“我的爸爸可是最厉害的黑巫师。” 

听听，黑魔王怎么会有这样一个愚蠢的私生子? 

在确认伯尔纳没有魔杖之后，他对男孩实施了昏迷咒。 

他的仕途，他的未来，思索到这些的斯考特笑出了声。 

———— 

“实施防范最好的一招就是昏昏倒地。” 

黑魔法防御课上，阿不思在众人面前指导着一名赫奇帕奇的男孩，“而相对应的咒语则是快快复苏。” 

看出男孩有点紧张，阿不思走上前去：“魔杖，一定要拿稳——就像这样。”因为前几天刚经历过一场激烈的性事，他刚要示范，右手臂的胳膊便立马酸痛起来。 

阿不思心里叹了口气，这苦果他注定是要自己吞。他的杖尖刚刚对准，教室里便出现了一位不速之客。 

看见来人，阿不思有些吃惊。但他立刻又皱起了眉——今天的课是上不成了。 

“大家先出去吧。” 

学生们不明所以的离开了教室，阿不思则坐在了讲台的座椅上，“今年是我第二次被打断讲课的进程，第一次是魔法部，第二次是你。罗齐尔小姐。” 

文达穿着黑色的斗篷，那是圣徒出行时的一种记号。所幸霍格沃兹的学生们不甚了解，不然白巫师与一位圣徒私下见面，绝对会引起骚乱。 

“盖勒特将我把这个给你。”文达快人快语，也不含糊。她将一封信拿出来交给阿不思，“很重要的消息。” 

“我已经同意让伯尔纳多留宿几日了，他还想干什么? ”阿不思接过来，却不着急打开。 

文达深吸了一口气，“你最好赶紧看看。” 

阿不思觉得不对，他三下五除二的撕开了信封，这还是他第一次觉得打开这封信如此轻易。 

文达看着读完信的阿不思，她意料中白巫师的愤怒却没有出现。男人只是将信用魔杖烧毁，嘴角向一旁扯了扯，“怪不得他叫你来告诉我，原来是他不敢直接跟我说。” 

“他还让我告诉你，落日时分他会在白崖☆等你。” 

文达转身就要离开，她交代完了任务，也不愿与阿不思多说， 

“告诉他做好准备。”阿不思说，“至少来些伤痛药什么的。” 

———— 

格林德沃上一次这样翘首以盼地等待着阿不思，已经是二十多年前的事了。而这次他的感受却十分复杂，一方面是见到爱人时的欣喜，一方面则是—— 

站在悬崖的边缘，格林德沃也没有心情欣赏这被自然界大刀阔斧造出来的美景。他看着潮起潮落的大海，心里默念着几道晦涩难懂的咒语——他平常总是喜欢挂在嘴边来排解一部分的情绪。他没进入大不列颠，事实上白崖已经处于英吉利海峡上了，但是格林德沃还是没敢更加走近。他在害怕? 黑巫师说不上来。即使他已经和阿不思再次共度春宵，但他每踏进一步都觉得自己像是对这片阿不思喜欢的地方的，一种玷污和侵入。 

别扭的奥地利男人。 

但他这种忧虑还没落地，身后便传来了衣服摩擦的声响。 

他来了。 

“阿……” 

他还没开口，右侧脸颊便被一个巴掌袭击了。不是扇——毕竟那太侮辱人了，但的确是结结实实的被拍了一下。 

格林德沃惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛，他幻想过阿不思气冲冲的模样，但想到对方竟然用这种 **麻瓜式** 的——方法——来泄愤！这还是他那可爱的、偶尔俏皮的、具有绅士品格的阿不思·邓布利多吗?

“你怎么照顾伯尔纳的！” 

阿不思的眼睛里冒着怒火，而格林德沃却觉得自己一个字也吐不出来。 

他揉了揉脸，安慰的话到了嘴边，却换来了阿不思一记狠狠的白眼。 

他说的是，“你屁股还疼吗?” 

tbc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：白崖，即多佛白崖。纽特和雅各布在电影中出境的地方。


	7. Chapter 7

格林德沃自知说错了话，但还好阿不思没恼怒到把他从悬崖上踹下去的程度。他舒了口气，现在他们该谈些正事了。 

二人行走在崖边，也不着急着幻影移形。阿不思将手插在裤兜里，“伯尔纳被谁掳走了? ” 

“一个叫做布什的，瑞士人。现在是西班牙魔法部的傲罗。”格林德沃冷哼了一声，“真是不自量力。” 

“他们应该是猜出了伯尔纳的身份。”阿不思眉头皱紧，“你的部下也一定已经知道伯尔纳在何处了。” 

“他们是找到了。”格林德沃倒是有所疑虑，“说起来，他们怎么会发觉伯尔纳的? 而且我从来不见伯尔纳施用法术，难道你没有教给他? ” 

“伯尔纳……没有魔杖。” 

“什么? ”格林德沃露出了匪夷所思的神色，“我的儿子竟然没有魔杖? ” 

“……你是不知道他有多么淘气，给了他魔杖才真是翻了天呢。” 

“梅林的胡子，堂堂黑魔王的儿子竟然连个魔杖都没有！”格林德沃气鼓鼓的，“我不管，既然是我的孩子，他要用就要用最好的。” 

阿不思忽然一阵语塞。 

“……说起来，你现在可以告诉我伯尔纳在哪了吧。” 

格林德沃将双手交叠在背后，“阿伯纳西告诉我西班牙的巫师政府今天忽然严加起了防范，你觉得的呢? ” 

“越是明显的痕迹越是可疑。”阿不思看向格林德沃，话中的含义不言而喻。 

看来他们想到一处去了，格林德沃的唇角勾起一丝淡淡的微笑。 

———— 

西班牙，索尔多☆宅邸。 

“胡安·索尔多，西班牙魔法部前部长。他们能把伯尔纳安置在这里也算是煞费苦心了。” 

“他们自认为很聪明，却还不知道自己将面临着什么。” 

格林德沃和阿不思藏在暗处，这别墅的外围看上去虽和平常无异，但只要仔细探寻便会发现每个房间、每条回廊都有傲罗看守。看似波澜不惊，却固若金汤。 

“托奎尔·特拉弗斯。”阿不思看着某处，“他们竟然联系了英国。” 

“在打败我这一点上，大不列颠绝对首当其冲。”格林德沃笑了，但很显然他没有把这里的任何一人放在眼里。 

阿伯纳西已经被格林德沃派去了西班牙魔法部，所有人都以为黑魔王会夜闯那戒备森严的政府大楼，而他们不知道的是阿伯纳西早已带了数十名傲罗悄悄围住了那里，只等待伯尔纳被救出之后一举烧毁。 

这是注定精彩的一夜。 

“你觉得他们会把伯尔纳关在哪里? ” 

格林德沃闭上了眼睛，他在预知：“儿童房……临时的……” 场景很模糊，格林德沃尽量用语言叙述着，“但伯尔纳暂时没事。” 

“那很好找。”阿不思看上去放松了一点，“看来他们也想和你谈判，所以没有伤害伯尔纳。” 

“从魔鬼的手中得到利益? 痴心妄想。” 

阿不思看了一眼格林德沃，这个男人有着绝对的能力和自信。他生来就擅长弄权，这是那些天真的魔法部官员无可比拟的。 不过他们也只是拿着薪水，却庸碌无为的泛泛之辈而已。 

格林德沃以为阿不思还在担心，他将手掌朝男人挪过去了一点，“没事的，我一定会救出伯尔纳。” 

阿不思的身子颤了颤，格林德沃的触碰令他浑身都泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，就好像某种应激反应一般。 

**“我也要去。”**

“什么?” 

“不然你以为我来这里是干什么的?躲在你的后面?” 

“可是你一出手，就会有人知道你与伯尔纳的关系。” 

阿不思明白格林德沃是在暗示他什么。他一直以alpha的性别示人，如若今日暴露了必然会引起轩然大波。 

“可那是我的孩子。”阿不思下定了决心，“我不能永远躲着。” 

况且，阿不思的心中波动着——他从来要瞒的都不是那些外人。 

他的欲望肮脏不堪，伯尔纳却纯洁无辜。 

而格林德沃却理解成了一种含义。阿不思的松动，想到这个他大喜过望，“你能这么说真的太好了。” 

这时顶层的办公室传来一阵响动，本来还在交谈的特拉弗斯和索尔多二人像是心悸一样抽搐了几下，接着便倒在了地上。 

“时候到了。” 

———— 

这次的格林德沃没有丝毫的伪装，就像他自己说的，世人皆知他的面目。而救伯尔纳，他要的是正大光明。 

整个别墅的傲罗就那么眼睁睁的看着格林德沃一路畅通无阻的行走进这里，而他们自己只能被石化在原地。关着伯尔纳的房间在二楼拐角，当格林德沃和阿不思推门进去的时候，眼前的一幕却令他俩愣住了。 

斯考特·布什被五花大绑在凳子上，嘴里面还被塞了一块白色的纸团，而伯尔纳正坐在不远处的地毯上摆弄着傲罗丢给他的几个玩具。 

听到门响，伯尔纳转过了头。 

“阿尔，爸爸！” 

男孩不仅毫发无伤，还颇有活力地扑向了格林德沃和阿不思。 

“伯尔纳。”阿不思叹息了一声，“你要吓死我了。” 

“就是他? ”格林德沃看向斯考特，手里的老魔杖兴奋地叫嚣着，斯考特瞬间发出了几声呜咽，听着又像是哭声，身子同时不安的扭动着。 

求求你！他试图呼喊着，但他也知道自己不会再活下去了。 

那个孩子……简直是地狱派来的！又或者是堕天使转世——他不该招惹的…… 

但一切的悔恨马上就要结束了。格林德沃的眼中划过一丝残忍，他用杖尖对准了斯考特，动作优雅语气却冷冽的骇人。 

**“Avada Kedavra阿瓦达索命—— ”**

———— 

胡安·索尔多的房间。 

“看看，我的朋友。” 

格林德沃推开了门，特拉弗斯和索尔多大气都不敢喘一下，两位都位高权重的人狼狈的躺在冰冷的地砖上，眼睛里都满是仇恨。 

“你们或许有很多话想说。”格林德沃用魔杖点了一下，他们二人瞬间猛吸了一口气。特拉弗斯捂着胸口，“咳咳……格林德沃……巫师界是不会放过你的！” 

“这不是你所要担心的，而是若今日你没有解决掉我，今后也绝对不可能再有机会。”格林德沃居高临下地看着他们，“你们触了我的逆鳞，不会还以为可以活命吧。” 

“——或许你们认为，即使拿了魔杖，也可以杀掉我? ” 

“别自以为是了，你和你的小杂种都不会有好下场！” 

“事实上，托奎尔——” 

闻声，特拉弗斯和索尔多瞪大了双眼。一个红发男人从门外走了进来，“伯尔纳是我的孩子。” 

“邓布利多——是你?” 

“感到吃惊了? ” 格林德沃笑道，“我们在一起的时候你下面的毛都没张齐呢。” 

“托奎尔，邓布利多不是a……al……”胡安支支吾吾说不出口。 

“alpha? ”阿不思摇头，“不，我是omega。” 

“嗬！真是笑话！”特拉弗斯发出一声怪异的喊叫，“怪不得你不去对抗格林德沃，原来你们早就搞到了一块。我真该昭告整个巫师界……” 

“但你没有这个权利了。”特拉弗斯看着骤然移动到他身前的白巫师，对方的眼里是冰冷的愤怒，“因为你试图伤害我的孩子，我绝不会容忍你。” 

“我们不是早就势如水火了吗?——邓布利多！” 气极反笑，特拉弗斯的面目异常狰狞。

“托！托奎尔！”胡安此时大叫了一声，他惊悚的看着窗外被火烧起一角的浮雕柱子，看来不出一会整座建筑也会处于烈焰之中。 

“不止这里呢，索尔多先生。”格林德沃昂着头走了出去，“好好享受吧，人生的最后一程了。” 

“再见，特拉弗斯。”

阿不思漠然地转过了身。 

“你不过是个胆小鬼而已，如若不是你的孩子，邓布利多……你连承认自己是omega的勇气都没有，不是吗? ”特拉弗斯发出了最后一句撕心裂肺的控诉。 

“你讲话实在是太难听了。” 

一个意想不到的人此时走到了特拉弗斯的跟前，他的眼睛里掩藏不住厌恶，虽然年岁还小，举手投足间却已经有了不可忽略的气势。 

**“即使是omega，阿尔也是魔法界最厉害的一位，而你永远都只能望尘莫及。”**

tbc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：索尔多，西班牙姓氏，意为“聋子”。
> 
> 霸气的一家子……
> 
> 导演：斯考特你该结龙套费了，走之前先领个盒饭……


	8. Chapter 8

晚霞在天色渐沉的时候沉重地附着在云端上，它们本该是广阔天际最壮丽夺目的红，但现在却不及西班牙境内燃起的两处白日焰火。格林德沃走出索尔多的宅邸，空气中是火星迸发的焦味，虽已傍晚，气温依旧燥热不已。 

“我要带伯尔纳回去了。” 

阿不思牵着男孩的手，他睫毛低垂，整个人的状态似乎有些游离。 

“阿尔……”伯尔纳拽了拽阿不思的衣角，似乎有些着急。 

“你一定要这样吗? ” 

格林德沃走过去，“在我们相见的这两次里都没有好好陪过伯尔纳。阿尔，别对孩子这么残忍。” 

阿不思看向伯尔纳，孩子的眼神里充满渴求。他意识到自己或许一直忽略了伯尔纳的感受，男人叹息了一声，“我们去哪? ” 

西班牙是一片晴朗，而大洋对岸的纽约洲却是阴雨绵绵，他们三个幻影移形到此处的时候街道上都已经没有什么人了。人们不是缩在酒馆里便是待在家中，偶尔有一两个人与他们擦肩而过。 

格林德沃无奈地变出了两把雨伞，“没想到，是我失策了。” 

“没关系，我们可以喝杯热咖啡。”阿不思接过伞，罩住了自己和伯尔纳。阿不思刚刚侧过头，便发现窝在他怀里的伯尔纳已经呼吸绵长，睡过去了。 

“他累了。” 

三人找到了一家小旅馆，牌匾上面写着G.D，这是一家麻瓜经营的，很有名且历史悠久。格林德沃和阿不思都不用担心会被认出来。走进房间后阿不思将伯尔纳放置在床上，并体贴地盖好了被子。 

“折腾了一天，你也休息一下吧。”格林德沃关心道。 

阿不思摇了摇头，“我坐一会就行了。” 

“那好。”格林德沃看着阿不思，刚刚外面的雨水还是落在他肩头上不少，他把外套脱掉，魔杖一挥，壁炉里面的火便燃起来了。 

屋子里一阵沉默，除了墙壁上那个老旧时钟“滴滴答答”的响动外别无其他。 

深呼吸了一口，格林德沃开口了。 

“我们谈谈吧，阿不思。” 

———— 

愣了一下后，阿不思笑了。 

“我就知道，我们迟早得这样聊聊。”他为自己和格林德沃沏了两杯咖啡，魔杖在杯里搅拌着，“你想说什么?尽管说吧。” 

“伯尔纳很厉害。”格林德沃依旧站在原地，“斯考特根本不能拿他怎么样，这一点我们心知肚明。” 

“是。” 

“你知道为什么他会被抓走吗? ” 

虽然答案呼之欲出，但阿不思还是觉得言语艰难，但格林德沃先行一步替他回答了。 

“因为他希望我们两个在一起。” 

“是。” 

他无法反驳。 

伯尔纳多么聪明啊，阿不思一早就知晓。那么这一次的见面他们彼此间又含着多少私心呢? 

“阿不思，你真的不打算考虑一下给伯尔纳一个稳定的未来吗。今天你当着他们的面承认了omega的身份，我是不是可以认为——你给了我一个信号呢。 ” 

“你误会了，盖勒特。”阿不思说，“我只是不希望伯尔纳无名无份，活在一个父母都见不得光的世界里。虽然我在他十一岁之前一直不肯告诉他真相，但我知道那是不应该的。” 

“但你却不愿与我重修旧好。” 

再次抬头的时候，格林德沃已经坐在了阿不思的对面，他的眼神万分炙热，白巫师只觉得自己的心尖一阵抽痛。 

“盖勒特，你知道的，这太难了。” 

他从未敢有过这种幻想，在1899年的夏日逝去之后。 

“因为她，阿利安娜? 还是阿不福思，你的弟弟?” 

阿不思承认，他人生最痛苦最灰暗的日子是从阿利安娜死去的那一刻开始的，正如他曾对莉塔说过的，悔恨常伴吾身。他深陷在痛苦里太久，以至于忘却了要怎么走出来。 

但伯尔纳不一样，他生出了伯尔纳，人生就像是又一道光照进来了。阿不思从来没有想到，那个孩子会如此的像盖勒特，性格，举止……竟然连眼睛都是——他活生生的养了一个小盖勒特在他的身边，这是一种快乐也是一种提示，他永远都不能把格林德沃在他的命运里删除。 

永远不能。 

“当年……是我太冲动了。我从来没想过……”格林德沃试图解释着。 

**他从来没想过——阿利安娜会死。**

当时格林德沃的第一反应就是，完了，一切都完了。不管是谁，是他吗，还是他们三个——在那一天都成为了侩子手。血淋淋的事实与真相，他跌跌撞撞离开山谷的时候， **他憎恨那样的自己。**

“如果你是因为这件事一直不肯原谅我……” 

“盖勒特，你还不明白吗——从来不是因为阿利安娜，那件事上我最怨恨的是我自己，而是因为……” 

阿不思捂住了脸颊，怕搅扰到伯尔纳他一直在努力地压低声音，“无论是观念，还是信仰，我们……我们早就回不去了。” 

“你对我，失望至极了吗? ” 

“我最不应该做的事情就是当初对你着了迷。” 

格林德沃半跪在地上，他用自己高挺的鼻梁去蹭阿不思的鼻尖，极尽亲昵。 

“难道现在的你不是对我用情至深吗?” 

男人的嗓音就像是深湖中最稠密的海草，带着不可控制的力量，涌动着，坚定着，缠住了自己。 

“阿不思，最后一次机会。” 

格林德沃看着他的目光从未如此郑重，他拉起阿不思的手，“要是你不想见到我，我不会再出现你的面前。但如若我可以改变，你愿意和我在一起吗?” 

愿意吗?阿不思看见自己在格林德沃眼里的倒影，他想自己的眼睛里也一定是盖勒特。 

一场豪赌，一场盖勒特自己的豪赌。 

阿不思嘴唇轻启，他听见了自己的回答。 

**“不。”**

接着他看见盖勒特的期待变得黯淡无光。 

———— 

雨越下越大。 

阿不思坐在床沿，他抚摸着伯尔纳的睡颜，眼神却没有凝聚到实处。 

盖勒特离开了。 

这次是他亲手推开的。他甚至还说出了“如果伯尔纳希望我们在一起，我们可以演給他”这种话。 

阿不思的内心一阵烦躁，他想等着伯尔纳醒了就赶紧回到霍格沃兹，回到那个他熟悉的地方。他的学生们一定还在等他，自己也该回归到正常的生活中。 

他决定去楼下再要一床被子，但阿不思刚站起身便觉得一阵眩晕。紧接着他腿一软，险些跪在了地上。 

阿不思慌了神，他忽然想起来自己今天出门紧急而忘记向庞弗雷小姐☆要魔药了。 

**他的热潮。**

tbc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：私设是刚入职的庞弗雷夫人


	9. Chapter 9

热潮来的凶猛，阿不思努力地想直起身子来，但他的抵抗却无济于事。男人的手指节僵硬，床单也被他拽出了一道深深的褶皱，而他的孩子还安然地沉睡着。

魔杖，幻影移形。

这个想法冒出来的时候阿不思将口袋里的魔杖掏出来，他重重地呼吸了一下，却发觉自己连念出咒语的力气都没有了。

该死的！

空气里弥漫着甘甜的omega香，现在还是一小点儿，过不了一会便会随着墙壁的缝隙蔓延到整个旅馆甚至是外面，到时候一定会产生混乱——单身的omega因找不到合适交欢的alpha而被围占。

阿不思在一时间里想出了最糟糕的结局。他强迫自己把眼睛睁大，手腕拼了命的凝聚起力量，“幻……”

他刚说出口，便觉得视线一阵模糊，脑壳像是被谁重重地击打了似的。然后是焦渴，强而有力的alpha气息从某处钻进他脆弱的神经，催化着他体内的欲潮。

“阿不思！阿不思！”

熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，男人感叹着自己竟然直接出现了幻觉。直到他被环在怀里的时候，阿不思才意识到自己的脊背货真价实地靠在了男人的身上。

盖勒特……

他怎么会回来?

格林德沃离开的时候心情烦闷，他确认阿不思还爱着他，刚才的问话无疑是想逼一逼宫。虽然知道男人有所顾忌，没有想到阿不思竟然真拒绝的毫不留情。他走下狭窄的楼梯，看到麻瓜女应侍对自己抛来的媚眼恨不得直接阿瓦达了她。纽蒙迦德还有许多未处理的事务，因为伯尔纳一事他自然也放弃了对克雷登斯的笼络，圣徒中也存在一些异议之声……他从未觉得一切如同乱麻一样。

但是，格林德沃想到——他还没和阿不思商议以后照看伯尔纳的问题。

最后一次，格林德沃告诉自己，找个理由再看看他。

他返身回去，刻意让自己的脚步放慢一些，盖勒特，千万不能被看低了。他刚默念着什么，便听见楼上的房间传来一声闷响。

是刚刚他和阿不思的房间。

接着格林德沃奔跑起来，闯进去的时候他只以为是阿不思犯了什么顽疾，直到他看见怀中大汗淋漓的男人诱惑地张着双唇，下身的西装裤也湿了一片。他才头脑清醒的嗅到了整个房间里充斥的omega的气息，甜腻到直冲鼻间。

这可真的是……

格林德沃瞬间就硬了，他晃了晃阿不思的身体，“阿尔，你发情了——”

但阿不思却对他的声音熟视无睹，他只吐出几个音节，声音低到格林德沃要凑近他的嘴角才能听到。

“伯……伯尔纳……”

格林德沃放下阿不思，起身将伯尔纳抱起。梅林在上，阿不思的气味让他亢奋异常。他克制着手下的动作走到昏暗的走廊，嗓音沙哑，“阿伯纳西。”

他的部下像是凭空出现在男人的身边似的，“主人。”

“把孩子带回纽蒙迦德。”

阿伯纳西点了点头，大概感知到要发生什么，他也不欲多嘴，接过伯尔纳后便一个转身消失了。

“Odor barrier气味阻隔——” ☆

格林德沃用魔杖将自己的房间和外界封闭起来，阿不思正蜷缩在床上，男人面色潮红，甚至还发出了几声不轻易泄露的呻吟。

**“阿不思——你想要我吗? ”**

占据了主动权的格林德沃就像是诱惑亚当与夏娃吃下禁果的那条恶蛇，就差把柔软的蛇信子舔弄在白巫师的身上了。

“我……不……”

即使马上就要丧失理智，阿不思还是一样倔强。

“不?可是你不发泄的话，外面可是有不少人觊觎着你的身子，难道你想被他们干吗?”

粗鄙的言语让阿不思颤抖了两下，他想后退去，头却猛烈摇了摇，“不是……”

格林德沃压住阿不思，却不让他得以痛快，他伸出手揉搓着阿不思早就鼓起来的下体，言语恶劣，“阿尔，世上没有白来的午餐。”

“走……开……盖勒特……”

“我走开，你确定吗? ”男人的语气洋洋自得。

阿不思已经到了极限，他开始无意识地脱自己的衣服，甚至会因为衣料的摩擦而露出迷惘享受的神色，他的胸肌和大腿暴露在空气中，直叫格林德沃躁动不已。

梅林的三角裤衩！

格林德沃咒骂了一声，他扒开阿不思的衣服，这比他自己还要快，紧接着是里衬，内裤——几秒之后阿不思便一丝不挂了。

“你真漂亮。”

格林德沃分开阿不思的双腿，蜜穴被男人剥开，露出殷红色的内里。alpha胡乱的拨弄了几下，然后将手指一鼓作气的插了进去。

阿不思的身体放软，嘴唇却闭的死紧，等到格林德沃抬起头才发现他的爱人早就把自己的手掌咬出了一个深深的牙印。他叹息一声，夺过阿不思的唇舌，“下次咬我……”

他高傲尊贵的恋人，撒旦爱上的纯洁天使。

“盖勒特……”

在最后陷入欲望之前，阿不思用嘴唇抵住格林德沃的下巴，“这是最后一次……”

最后一次?阿不思真是有无数种方法气到他，格林德沃冷笑了一声，“那你就给我生个孩子再走吧——”

他一举顶入湿软的内壁，不管不顾肏的大开大合，完全没有温柔可言。但换来的不是激烈的反抗，而是阿不思越来越放肆的迎合，一如当年谷仓的桃色纠缠。

房间里的灯早就被格林德沃关掉了，外面的雨不知什么时候停止了。人们鱼贯而出，大街上多出了许多人，旅馆的走廊里也多出了餐车的声响，应侍的脚步，他们的交谈声就像是发生在阿不思的耳边，他们的性交就仿佛被人围观一般。

他的肩膀，腰际差点被男人啃咬的遍布青紫，明明都四十多岁的人了，还跟头野狼似的要把他生吞活剥了。

“圣人邓布利多，大着肚子的模样我还没有见过，能否以后让我一观?”

阿不思感觉自己的宫口骤然泛起一阵疼痛，夹杂着些许欢愉，alpha的结慢慢卡紧。对于许久未曾标记过的身体，那是个及其漫长又折磨的过程。他惊恐起来，“不……不行……”

他不能再怀孕了，不能在躲躲藏藏……他害怕那样的眼光……

“盖勒特！盖勒特！”

他用微弱的声音呼喊着，像一条缺水而马上濒死的鱼。 “我在呢……” 阿不思瞳孔缩紧，他歪曲的鼻梁传来热意，格林德沃安抚的吻上了那里。他竟然……

明明身体做着最下流的事，他的姿态却像是圣洁的神袛。

“我爱你。”

怎么会有这样的人……怎么会有这样的行为——阿不思在心底呐喊，看似控诉，却是连腿部肌肉都在剧烈地打颤——怎么会有盖勒特这样，瞬间就可以让一个人屈服的能力?本以为足够坚强，他却还是因为男人的一句话而心软的不像样。

他是世界上法力高强的巫师，却偏偏在爱情中最没用——本早该万念俱灰，却还因为一点风吹草动就重新燃起希望。阿不思闭上了眼睛，泪水从他的两颊流了下来。

**——我也是。**

但他还是没有勇气张开口。

————

阿不思回到霍格沃兹的时候天色刚明，清晨的露水颤巍巍的覆盖在青翠的绿植上。他推门走进办公室，衣服上还有着被纽约的雨水浇湿的痕迹，明明一个咒术便能清理，他却懒得抬手。

或许他今日也不能上课了。

“阿不思！”

麦格还有迪佩特正在里面等着他，看见他出现，麦格的脸色有些忧虑；而迪佩特的面目却十分欢喜。

“阿不思……今天有许多人来霍格沃兹应聘，个个都是优秀的巫师！”迪佩特走过去，握住了阿不思的手，还颇为欣慰的摸了摸。

“为什么? ”阿不思茫然道，察觉到一丝不对，他转过头去，如若他没看错的话——有几个任课教师也都在办公室门口偷偷向里面张望?

“阿不思，你瞧瞧你。明明是omega的身份怎么还瞒了我们这些年?也没有个伴侣，害我们都以为你没这方面的心思。”

“阿芒多……等一下……你听谁说的? ”

“巫师界已经传遍了啊，当年你被负心人伤了心，一气之下隐瞒自己omega的身份，连带伯尔纳的身份也不能说。说起来……伯尔纳，真是个可塑之才，我还真的以为他是你的侄子……”迪佩特啧啧称奇。

“可是……这跟有人来应聘有什么关系?”阿不思一向聪明的脑袋瓜也停止转动了。

“哎呦！难得你也有这么笨的时候！”迪佩特笑了，“他们是为你而来啊——你个单身的omega母亲，又是最厉害的白巫师，哪有人不想追求啊！”

阿不思的表情更加奇怪了，他看向麦格，对方却摇了摇头表示毫不知情。

这时候，卡珊德拉☆像是踏着舞步从外面飘了进来，这位红发女子先是神秘兮兮地看了一眼阿不思，然后神色向往地吟唱起来。

“爱情，爱情的魔力——在榭寄生下，相爱的人将会亲吻，戒指将奉上——”

“卡珊德拉的预言！阿不思，你的春天要来了。”迪佩特心满意足地走了出去，“我得看看哪些人可以入职霍格沃兹，说起来，我一直想安排一个人教天文学，正好之前的教授离开了……”

“阿芒多……”

阿不思无奈地叹了口气，这位校长大人已经沉浸在自己的世界里。他走向壁炉旁，越想越不对劲。

能做出这种事的只有一个人——盖勒特·格林德沃！

麦格·米勒娃看见阿不思扭曲的面容，担心地询问道，“阿不思，你还好吗?”

“当然，米勒娃。”阿不思干笑了两声，“我好的不能再好了！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：“气味阻隔”：当然是私设咒语  
> “卡珊德拉”——私设为特劳里妮上一任的占卜课教师，名字来源于希腊神话，阿波罗的女祭司。和特劳里妮的名字“西比尔”传说相似，都是被赐予神力却又被阿波罗诅咒。预言的时候喜欢唱歌。
> 
> 要有情敌了（敲桌）……老盖啊……


End file.
